plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |before = << |image = File:Kungfu_Lawn2.png |imagewidth = 200px |Number = 39 |after = >> |Unlock = By using 58 Diamonds or 1 World Key |caption = An empty lawn.}} Kung-Fu World (功夫世界) is the fourth world of the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time but is the seventh world in general. The world is based on China, a country that establishes the martial arts known as "Kung-Fu." It is home to Chinese Zombies who have acquired skills in martial arts. Also, the world is not as common as it is compared to Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West because the world itself runs an energy mechanism in which the player is given five leaf slots to make use of and once the leaves are out, the player will have to wait for ten minutes to restore one leaf in order to play or repeat a level (this option was removed then in latest update). The stage elements of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. The Power Tiles here are different from the ones in Far Future. There are four new plants that will be added in the player's arsenal and twenty-five new zombies to fight. History Kung-Fu World takes place in 1673, six years before the events in Pirate Seas which take place in the year 1679. (Possibly explaining Imp Pirate Zombie's appearance.) Also, the timeline of this world takes during the reign of the last imperial dynasty of China, the Empire of the Great Qing or Manchu Dynasty that was preceeded by the Empire of the Great Ming and suceeded by the Republic of China after the Qing (Ching) Dynasty's almost 300 year ruling. After., The Republic Of China was succeeded by the Empire of Mao Zedong who established a communist nation. Main levels Brain Busters Some Brain Busters are on the main level while some are separated. Powder Keg Powder Keg is Kung-Fu World's Brain Buster. The main objective is to prevent the fuses from being lit by the Torch Zombies through the use of ice-related plants. The game ends when the player successfully stopped a zombie horde or when all the powder kegs blow up. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, he or she will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return in this game. The player is given high amounts of sun and time to plan their defenses. As always, the player can either trigger the onslaught immediately or when he or she is ready. There are eight levels all in all in this World. Four are during the gameplay and three are optional Brain Busters. One level consists of a combination of this and Locked and Loaded. The boss battles of this world are Last Stand levels with the exception of having sun-producing plants at player's disposal rather than being in a form of Conveyor-Belt Level, which is traditional. On some levels, wormholes will appear after a set of waves to remove the plants from the lawn. Also, unlike the other variants of Last Stand, zombies will give the player Plant Food because there are some levels that involve a three or two flag level. Bronze Matrix Bronze Matrix is the second exclusive Brain Buster in this world. The objective here is to defeat all the zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, which are formerly bronze statues. A time limit will be given to the player and if the time runs out, Gargantuar Bronzes will suddenly break free from petrification. Also, the level is challenging enough because there is the absence of all the Lawn Mowers for Last Resort purposes, making player be more dependent on the plants provided to him or her via conveyor-belt. Boss Battle Boss Battle is the third exclusive Brain Buster in this world. Instead of surviving a zombie attack, the player must defeat a very tough zombie with many special abilities. The abilities include summoning various zombies, Imps, Tiger Imps, bombing plants, flying into plants, and trampling them. Given the right plants, the player can defeat the bosses easily. Gallery Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Kung-Fu World Theme ☿ HD ☿-0|Kung-Fu World stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - 2 Big Devilishly Brothers ☿ HD ☿-0|Kung-Fu World music Boss Walkthrough :See Kung-Fu World/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is one of the largest worlds to date, with the second most number of stars, 75 being the exact number. Far Future is the largest world, which contains 79 stars. **However, the Far Future boss is unplayable, which means the player can only obtain, as most, 78 stars. **Dark Ages can have all stars obtained, so technically, Dark Ages is, currently, the largest world in the Chinese version. * This is the only world, besides Frostbite Caves, to be exclusive to a specific version of Plants Vs Zombies 2: It's About Time. *This world introduces the least number of plants, as only four are introduced. *Any zombie who gets close to a weapon stand will transform into another zombie. (For example, a zombie that manages to take the bomb on the weapon stand will transform into a Blew Zombie). *This world has the most number of Imps and Gargantuars. Dark Ages is the runner up, as it has three Imps. *This world has the largest number of Zombies to fight - twenty-five to be exact (twenty-six if one wishes to count Imp Pirate Zombie). *Imp Pirate Zombie is here in Day 16, along with Tiger Imp. *So far this is the only world that has four elements. *So far this is the only world that has two boss battles. One on Day 16 and the other one on Day 30. *When the player picks up the bag of coins, the music playing is the Player's House and Ancient Egypt victories although when finishing the Ancient Egypt (and any other world besides Kung Fu World) levels, the song played is the Player's House victory theme. **The mix-up music only happens in the Android version, while the iOS version has the correct victory themes, but the Kung-Fu World's victory theme stays. * So far this is the only world to have more than one Gargantuar variant. *The music is a remix of the "Choose Your Seeds" theme for the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This world has the most number of stage elements. A Power Tile, a Weapon Stand, a Mine Cart, and a Wormhole. *The Mine Carts in this world are different from those of Wild West as the whole carts in a row will move with one swipe of a finger *In previous updates, this world had an energy mechanism for playing any level (denoted by the Leaf Slot on the right side in the World Map). **Each slot took ten minutes to recharge with five slots being the maximum. However, additional slots could be purchased by using diamonds. **Coincidentally, the Leaf Slot icon resembled the Plant Food icon from the International version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *In Plants vs. Zombies All Stars, the Kung Fu Zombie is wearing all three variants of headgear. *The Hammer Zombie is seen above Day 8 in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars instead of a Gargantuar statue. Category:China exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Areas